In general, wireless communication is performed based on limited resources such as frequencies. Thus, the available resources (i.e., frequencies) have to be allocated in order to perform the wireless communication. During resource allocation, it is desirable that the frequencies be allocated in view of interference with other signals.
Considering the interference with other signals in allocating the resources for the wireless communication should be commonly employed for most wireless communication systems. As a representative example, base stations configuring a cellular network are arranged in view of interference with surrounding base stations, and frequencies used by the respective base stations are also allocated in consideration of collisions with frequencies used by the surrounding base stations. In addition, resources used for Device to Device (D2D) communication in cellular networks have to be allocated in light of collisions with frequencies used by base stations to which mobile stations belong.
For example, in a general procedure of allocating resources for the D2D communication, a mobile station monitors frequencies used in received signals. Then, the mobile station selects a frequency to use based on the monitoring results. At this time, reception signal strength obtained by the monitoring may be considered for the selection of the frequency. As an example, a frequency having the lowest reception signal strength may be selected. The reason for selecting such a frequency is because the frequency having the lowest reception signal strength may be predicted to cause the least interference. The mobile station can allocate or can be allocated the frequency for the D2D communication.
According to the above description, each of the two mobile stations that configure a link for the D2D communication selects a preferred frequency thereof, without considering a counterpart mobile station. Thus, it is unlikely that the frequency selected without considering the counterpart mobile station is optimal for the D2D communication. For example, assuming that a transmitting mobile station for the D2D communication transmits a discovery message by using the frequency selected by itself, but a receiving mobile station cannot use the selected frequency due to interference, the receiving mobile station may not receive the discovery message transmitted by the transmitting mobile station. If the discovery message is not received for such a reason, the receiving mobile station cannot recognize the transmitting mobile station, thereby making it impossible to perform the D2D communication there between. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved apparatus and method for allocating frequency resources for D2D communication in consideration of interference in a wireless communication system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.